


Don't Blow Our New House Up

by VoidGhost



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: F/M, Magical Accidents, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 10:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18849193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VoidGhost/pseuds/VoidGhost
Summary: twinvax said: first sentence thing, "The explosion was my bad, though ah, nothing went too wrong, I think?" from Yeza.Or,An explosion shakes the house and wakes everyone up.





	Don't Blow Our New House Up

**Author's Note:**

> Another prompt~  
> If anyone wants to send me some, my tumblr is markiboss-voidghost!  
> Or just comment here too~  
> Hope you enjoy!

At half past midnight, the house shook as if thunder struck from inside. Nott was rocked from the bed, her heart in her throat, and the fear welling inside her only got worse as she realized Yeza wasn’t with her. 

She hurried from bed and rushed down the stairs, where she met an equally disheveled Beau and Jester, with varying looks of fright and anger. 

“Have you seen Yeza?” She asked as she hurried to catch up to them. 

“Nope.” Beau’s response was short and tight. “But whoever it is, is gonna meet my fist one way or another.” 

Fjord joined them then, wide-eyed and dressed, which had Nott wondering if he was even sleeping. His falchion was at the ready as he stepped into line with them. 

“I think I heard it from the lab,” He said. 

Nott gasped. “Caleb’s down there!” At that, their pace, collectively, picked up. 

They let Jester go first, and she kicked the door down without it giving any resistance. Their small group burst into the lab, weapons at the ready--

And found Yeza and Caleb, hair scorched and faces covered in ash, standing over some broken glass and a few burnt books. A black mark licked up the wall and charred the sides up two bookcases. 

As they watched, and just as Yasha and Caduceus joined them, Yeza stuttered out, "The explosion was my bad, though ah, nothing went too wrong I think?" He waved, sheepishly, at his wife. “Sorry for waking you, dear.” 

“What the hell happened?” Beau demanded. 

“Ah, well--” Yeza floundered, flinching back. “You see--” 

“We were experimenting,” Caleb explained. He made an attempt at brushing his scorched hair down. “Just, ah. Comparing notes.” 

“In the middle of the night?” Jester asked, though she sounded less angry than Beau. 

“It was supposed to be a surprise...” Yeza squeaked, nervously glancing at Nott. 

“A surprise?” Caduceus said, his voice rougher than usual with sleep. “That sounds nice.”

“For who?” Yasha added. 

Caleb and Yeza glanced at each other. They were quite a matching pair, with ash smeared across their faces and their scorched hair stuck up from whatever miniature explosion had occurred. Their clothes, while not the cleanest to begin with, had a few more blackened patches now. 

“Mr. Caleb was showing me some notes he thought that would, ah.” He looked back to Nott with a small smile. “Would help you, Veth.” 

“Me?” 

The two nodded. Nott could feel warmth welling behind her eyes but she willed it away. 

“I already had a few theories,” Caleb said, quiet. “And so did Yeza, so we’ve been comparing, and wanted to try something out, and, ah. It didn’t turn out as well as we hoped.” 

Yeza put a hand on his chin and Nott recognized his automatic switch into Chemist Mode. “I’m sure it was just too much phosphorus. If we replace it with another bonding agent, I’m sure we’ll get different results--” 

“Maybe, that’s to try for another night, friend.” Caleb pat his shoulder before picking up what remained of his books, shaking the ash free and wiping off what little specks of glass had shattered. 

“Right, right.” Yeza took a broom and began sweeping. Around them, some of their other members grumbled something aggressive before turning and going back to bed (Beau) while others followed her (Jester, Fjord) and some stayed to help (Yasha, Caduceus). 

Nott was still standing in the doorway, trying to process that her two boys had nearly collapsed their new house in an attempt to help her. After a minute of standing there, Caleb noticed her. 

“Nott?” He asked, hesitant. “Are you okay?”

She sighed, long, and stepped forward, until she passed Yeza and tugged his sleeve. He let out a small surprised noise, dropping the broom, but wordlessly followed. Nott met Caleb and he already dropped to his knees, welcoming her incoming embrace around her two boys. 

“You almost blew yourselves up for me,” She said, then leaned back to look at them. “I don’t know if I should be mad or grateful.” 

“Grateful, preferably,” Yeza said, and Nott couldn’t help pressing a kiss to his cheek. She had gotten good at keeping her teeth out of the way. 

“I’d expect a little anger,” Caleb admitted, and Nott snorted before giving another kiss to his forehead. 

“I love you both,” She said, and delighted in Caleb’s flustered face and Yeza’s grin. She abruptly pointed a finger at each of them. “But be more careful next time!” 

They nodded, and she hugged them again, tightly, and promised to herself never to let them go. 


End file.
